La Casa Cross
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Se escuchan gemidos contrastables a cada paso dado y esta señores es la historia de aquellas personas que trabajan en la profesión más vieja del mundo, desde que el mundo es mundo. Parejas principales:Cross/Allen, Tyki/Lavi, Yu/Bak
1. Chapter 1

**La Casa Cross**

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man no me pertenece si lo hiciera abría un montón de yaoi en la serie.

**Notas:** Muchas gracias a Luna Shinigami que me ayudo con varias escenas, a Mitsuko Neesan quien me beteo el fic y a Lorie quien me dio algunos consejos sobre Lavi y Kanda para el fic.

Por ahora de este fic tengo cinco capítulos, iré publicando semanalmente y a los que se leen Tesoro de Guerra al igual que este estaré actualizando semanalmente.

**La Casa Cross**

**_Capitulo uno: El Encuentro._**

_La suave Mansión les da la bienvenida, a aquellos bienaventurados que buscan una noche de pasión, de refugio, de falso amor, de redención o de pecado entre los ventanales y las suaves telas que forman las imágenes inconexas de tan grande refugio de placer._

_Se escuchan gemidos contrastables a cada paso dado y esta señores es la historia de aquellas personas que trabajan en la profesión más vieja del mundo, desde que el mundo es mundo._

_Aunque muchos trabajan por necesidad hay otros trabajan por el solo placer, por aquel amor al arte._

_Entren ustedes y déjense envolver por las suaves telarañas de estos jóvenes… de las joyas de la casa Cross._

_Bienvenidos_

_-o-o-o-o-_

-Ah Tyki Sama- gimió Allen sintiendo como la enorme polla del hombre más altoque el entraba dentro de su ano, el vaivén era fuerte sobre su pequeño cuerpo; Mientras Allen era pequeño de cabellos alvinos, ojitos grises, delgado y adorable, Tyki era lo opuesto a él, el cabello era oscuro ligeramente largo, la piel morena, los músculos anchos y marcados y la estatura doblaba a la del hermoso putito de la casa Cross.

-Eres el mejor Allen- gimió Tyki con voz ronca envistiendo tan dentro del putito que casi le llegaba al estómago. Tyki salió de dentro de ese profundo y caliente culito para hacer voltearse al más pequeño en estatura y hacerlo poner sus piernas sobre sus hombros para facilitarle una penetración más profunda y obviamente más deliciosa para él.

-Ah Tyki Sama- grito Allen echando su cabeza hacia atrás y corriéndose sobre su propio vientre, mientras los músculos de su culo se contraían y estiraban en la polla de Tyki haciéndolo llegar al límite y correrse dentro del hermoso prostituto masculino.

El hombre salió de dentro de Allen y le ayudo a bajar sus piernas de sus hombros besando cada uno de los pequeños y finos pies antes de besar a Allen en la boca.

-Como siempre eres el mejor- hizo una pausa levantándose desnudo -Esto es para ti- le dijo buscando su olvidada chaqueta y sacando una cajita negra, dentro de ella, una hermosa pulsera de oro con una pequeña flor de diamante en el cierre para el tobillo de Allen. Algo delicado para un chico pero sin duda hermosa.

-Gracias Tyki sama es hermosa- la tomo Allen en su mano viéndola con una enorme sonrisa- ¿me la pone?- le preguntó coqueto estirando su piecito hacia el moreno de ojos oscuros.

-Por supuesto- sonrió el hombre sentándose y tomando la pierna derecha de Allen le puso la pulsera en el tobillo. -Te queda hermosa- le aseguro besando dicho tobillo, en un beso suave.

-Es una pulsera hermosa- corroboro el dulce prostituto.

-No más que quien la porta- aseguró Tyki.

Allen le sonrió, le encantaban los halagos más de quien era su cliente más asiduo, cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación poco antes de que esta se corriera abriéndose. A ninguno de los dos les extraño ver de pie ante ella a Marian Cross vistiendo un elegante kimono negro masculino con un enorme tigre albino dibujado en la espalda en posición de ataque. El mismo dueño de la Casa de citas Cross ni siquiera pestaño por la escena de la habitación.

-Tyki san- saludo al cliente -El tiempo se ha acabado, la casa está a punto de cerrar, el sol ya va a salir- le informo Marian.

-Por supuesto por supuesto gracias por recordármelo Marian- asintió Tyki.

Marian hizo un reverencia corta y salió dejándolos solo cosa que aprovecho Tyki para ponerse su traje de etiqueta, negro de pies a cabeza, eso sí con clase. El pequeño y hermoso prostituto se sentó coqueto en el futón observándolo vestirse sin hacer ningún gesto para vestirse el también, solo admirando el hermoso cuerpo varonil del hombre que hace poco le había poseído. Cuando este término tomo el sombrero de copa que Tyki siempre usaba y se lo tendió.

-Te veré de nuevo pronto Allen, sin duda alguna tu eres lo mejor que ofrece esta casa- sonrió Tyki, con aquella sonrisa que podría derretir hasta un glacial tomando su sombrero.

-Hai, lo estaré esperando Tyki sama- sonrió el fino muchachito, levantándose al fin y cubriéndose con una bata azul de seda que detallaba la figura exquisita.

Tyki beso al chico antes de abrir la puerta corrediza, al estilo japonés, para salir de la habitación y justo en ese momento un alto y delgado prostituto con un hermoso kimono rojo tropezó con él, el hombre lo agarro de la cintura para que no se cayera y quedo sin aliento.

Si alguna vez creyó que no existía nadie más hermoso que Allen, acababa de comprobar que estaba equivocado nunca había visto a esa belleza que la casa Cross ocultaba, diferente a Allen completamente era también deslumbrantemente hermoso con una belleza diferente al de cabellos blancos, esta belleza tenía el cabello rojo ligeramente largo y alborotado con un estilo juguetón, caía sobre uno de sus ojos ocultándolo, el ojo que se podía ver era de un hermoso verde que resaltaba con su piel clara como la leche, era alto y delgado con una figura estilizada y exquisita.

-Quita tus manos de mi imbécil- le empujo la pelirroja y hermosa aparición, la boquita sucia resto todo el encanto del hermosísimo muchacho.

-Lavi- se escuchó la exclamación ahogada de Allen desde el dintel de la puerta, por la forma en que Lavi Bookman le había hablado a su cliente.

-Lavi- se escuchó casi simultáneamente la voz cortante y seria de Marian acercándose al joven y apartándolo de Tyki, jalándole contra su cuerpo-Mis disculpas Tyki San, Lavi será castigado por su falta- aseguro -Y su próxima visita a Allen corre por cuenta de la casa para que disculpe este pequeño mal entendido- Su rostro estaba serio, por el impase.

-Le acompaño a bajo Tyki sama lo siento mucho- se disculpó Allen tomando el brazo de Tyki y llevándolo escaleras abajo mientras en la mente de este solo se repetía una cosa… _Lavi Bookman_, que hermoso nombre el del nuevo putito de la casa Cross.

-o-o-o-

-Como se te ocurre tratar a uno de nuestros mejores clientes así- le riño Marian Cross a Lavi soltándole.

-Él se cruzó en mi camino- fue la respuesta negándose a mostrarse arrepentido.

-Tú fuiste el que casi le atropello al salir de mi habitación-le riño Allen que había vuelto a subir las escaleras después de despedir a Tyki. Lavi desvió la mirada sin ningún remordimiento, mas sus visibles ojos verdes siempre expresivos mostraban la rabia del chico.

-De verdad que no te espera ningún futuro en esto si sigues por ese camino Lavi, somos prostitutos, no niños ricos- le dijo Allen cerrando la puerta de su habitación molesto.

-No le causes más problemas a Allen o a la casa- le advirtió el general como era llamado Marian Cross-si no cambias tu actitud Lavi, me veré en la obligación de castigarte y eso no te gustara-le advirtió.

-Hai- dijo Lavi entre diente y asiéndole una reverencia al jefe se alejó mientras veía como Bak que subía de acompañar al último cliente sonreía divertido al jefe.

Bak Chang era el segundo mejor de la casa con el cabello rubio, el asiático era alto y delgado con una figura estilizada, exquisito toda una belleza.

-Oh la casa Cross es sin duda siempre muy divertida- le dijo divertido a Marian que le ignoro.

El General Cross, era alto, con los músculos bien marcados y definidos, el cabello rojo era largo, solía usar una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de su rostro dando le un toque misterioso y sensual, los ojos que había heredados de su padre quitaban el aliento ya que siempre brillaban como gemas malvadas y frías, que te tentaban hacían sus brazos y la muerte.

-Mandare a subir a los sirvientes para que os preparen una tina a ti y a Allen así que mejor vete a descansar antes de que te ponga a trabajar- le advirtió Marian y más tardo él en decirlo que el putito rubio en desaparecer en sus habitaciones. Marian suspiro y siguió a su despacho después de mandar a los sirvientes a arreglar las habitaciones y ayudar a sus estrellas, tenía que contar las ganancias de esa noche que como siempre no eran pocas, no en vano se había encargado de hacer la casa de placer Cross, la mejor.

_"Ganar dinero para mí, es más importante que el amor... Solo amo cuando me pagan"_

_Bak_

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Acción**

-¿Lavi puedo pasar?-el pelirrojo suspiro al escuchar la voz de Allen esa tarde y le abrió la puerta.

-Vale siento como le hable a tu querido cliente-se disculpó solo por no iniciar una pelea hoy no estaba para eso.

-Y yo siento como te hable a ti, no quisiera que nos peleáramos-le sonrió Allen dulcemente. Así era Allen nunca duraba mucho tiempo enfadado y le gustaba llevar la fiesta en paz con todo el mundo.

-Vale-asintió Lavi-¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar aquí?-le preguntó ahogando un suspiro al ver que Allen esperaba sin irse en la entrada de su habitación.

-Hai me gustaría-asintió el peliblanco con alegría. Lavi le invito a tomar asiento sobre uno de los cojines junto a la pequeña mesita mientras mandaba a traer el desayuno para ellos puede que ya fuera medio día pero teniendo en cuenta que ellos eran prostitutos y que dormían de día esta era la hora del desayuno.

-Lavi siento la forma en que te lo dije pero es verdad, el jefe se va a enfadar si sigues rechazando a los clientes-le dijo Allen con suavidad tomando su mano.-Cross sama no es demasiado paciente cuando se trata de perder dinero-le aseguro.

-Hai, el jefe puede ser muy paciente pero tiene su límite-la voz de Bak Chang desde la puerta de la habitación les sorprendió, el rubio paso a dentro invitándose solo y sentándose con ellos.

-Es solo que….

-Somos prostitutos Lavi arias bien en no olvidarlo o el jefe se enfadara y te echara a la calle y a la gente como nosotros que no tenemos nada más que una cara linda haya fuera no nos espera nada bueno. Al menos aquí…-le decía Bak cuando Allen le interrumpió.

-El Maestro nos protege, tenemos un techo, comida caliente y todo el dinero que podamos necesitar-le recordó Allen.

-Lo sé-suspiro Lavi que sabía que lo que los otros dos decían era verdad así no le gustara.

-Entonces por favor compórtate bien escuche al jefe decir que si no mejorabas tu actitud tendría que castigarte-le dijo Allen con suavidad.

-Daré lo mejor de mí de ahora en adelante-prometió el pelirrojo con un suspiro y los otros dos le sonrieron cuando llego el desayuno para ellos.

-o-o-o-

La noche había caído y el trabajo comenzaba, todos estaban abajo, animando a los clientes a beber y a gastar antes de llevarlos arriba, Bak estaba sirviendo bebidas rodeado de sus admiradores y Allen animaba las apuestas en la mesa de póker también rodeado por un buen número de hombres babeantes por él. Lavi regalaba sonrisas coquetas cuando Marian se le acerco.

-Sube arriba, tienes un cliente esperando en tu habitación-le informo Marian. Lavi lo miro asombrado.

-¿Tan temprano, jefe?-pregunto confundido normalmente no subían con clientes hasta dentro de una o dos horas más para hacerlos gastar dinero a bajo.

-Si sube y no preguntes tanto-le ordeno Marian, Lavi tuvo que morderse la lengua pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a Allen y a Bak y asintió. Subió de forma elegante las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta de esta se asombro al ver ahí al mismo cliente de ayer el que había salido de la habitación de Allen, Tyki Mikk.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-no pudo evitar preguntar, y Tyki arqueo una ceja divertido por la pregunta era obvio que hacía en la habitación de un prostituto.-Usted es el cliente usual de Allen-le recordó con un ligero tono de reproche, eso era lo más que odiaba de los clientes lo poco que le importaban los sentimientos de él y sus compañeros, para ellos solo eran un hoy para follar… un costoso hoyo para follar.

-Si ese sin duda alguna soy yo, Allen Kun es exquisito y un vicio difícil de romper, pero tu as llamado mi atención y despertado mi curiosidad y dado que el General siempre presume de tener solo lo mejor aquí he decidido probar si estas a las alturas de las expectativas que despiertas hermoso pequeño-le dijo Tyki ajeno a la tormenta de emociones que tenía el hermoso muñeco de fuego frente a él.

-Pues agradezco que se haya fijado en mi… pero- dijo haciendo una sutil reverencia- creo que debería llamar a Allen Walker y seguir con el- dijo seriamente -A Allen le gustan su visita, Tyki Sama.

-A mí también me gusta visitarlo, pero también de vez en cuando me gusta probar mas de las delicias que tiene el General en su casa-dijo Tyki tomando la delgada muñeca de Lavi y jalándolo hacia su regazo pues estaba cómodamente sentado, sintió el cuerpo delgado y estilizado caer sobre el-eres muy hermoso-acaricio su rostro robándole un beso. Más cuando beso a Lavi, este le mordió el labio no muy duro para que le soltara.

-No quiero- dijo el pelirrojo puesto seriamente tratando de pararse - lo lamento pero aun siendo solo una puta tengo principios y uno de ellos es no robarle los clientes a un amigo.

-¿Una prostituta se me niega?-le pregunto Tyki incrédulo aun sin soltar al chico.

-Si una prostituta se niega porque tiene honor...- dijo Lavi alzando su cabeza.- si fuese otro cliente que no fuese asiduo a la joya de la casa estaría bien, pero no deseo lastimar a Allen.-trato de explicarle aunque odiara con toda su alma tener que dar explicaciones.

Tyki lo soltó molesto sin importarle las explicaciones del chico de alquiler.

-Sal de aquí muchacho-le ordeno el moreno de forma cortante.

Lavi Bookman no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces se levanto, le hizo una reverencia y salió, claro que Tyki no podía escuchar los locos latidos del corazón del chico de alquiler. Lavi se apresuro a bajo cuando vio a Allen y se mordió los labios. Estaba nervioso y ver a su jefe subiendo seguro curioso de por qué había bajado tan pronto no le tranquilizaba nada. Marian Cross podía ser quien los protegía de las inclemencias de la calle pero también podía ser muy severo no en vano se había ganado el apodo del General. Nadie se metía con la Casa de placeres Cross, nadie estaba tan loco de provocar la ira del General de cabellos rojos.

-Oh diosa creo que metí la pata... de nuevo- susurro para sí mismo jamás mostraría debilidad ante alguien más-¿Allen podemos hablar? - pregunto recompuesto, mirando al delicioso chico de cabello blanco que coqueteada con los clientes como a Marian Cross le gustaba, eso mantenía a los clientes contentos y gastando.

-Eh-Allen se sorprendió al ser interrumpido pero le sonrió asintiendo. -Discúlpenme caballeros vuelvo en unos momentos-se disculpo con los clientes yendo con Lavi - ¿Que sucede Lavi?-le pregunto mirando a la puerta de vez en cuando-es raro Tyki sama aun no ha llegado-comento con un suspiro.

-Es que...el si llego - suspiro Lavi con las manos en el kimono -él me pidió a mí, tu cliente me pidió... pero- se apresuro a decir al ver la carita de Allen tan expresiva como siempre.- me negué-aseguro-no deje que me hiciera nada es tu cliente total.

-Yo...-Allen trago saliva con emociones dividas ante las palabras de Lavi -no debiste negarte –prevaleció el buen juicio después de todo el llevaba ahí al servicio de Cross mas años que Lavi Bookman que era el chico nuevo de la casa-estamos para complacer a los clientes en lo que ellos quieran siempre que no nos ponga en peligro a nosotros-le recordó.-Si Tyki sama se queja el maestro se molestara y te veras en problemas-le recordó.-Tú no has visto el lado malo del maestro y no lo quieres ver Lavi -le aseguro Allen solo él llamaba al General, Maestro, los demás prostitutos le llamaban General o Jefe-mejor sube y ve a atenderlo antes de que Marian sama se dé cuenta-le aconsejo-deja de preocuparte por mi-le sonrió de forma vacilante.-llevo mucho tiempo en esto se proteger mi corazón-le aseguro.

-Ya es muy tarde vi al jefe subir hace un rato cuando me vio bajar tan rápido-admitió Lavi tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Allen ahogo un gemido ante eso… eso no era bueno. Marian Cross era como un tigre y nunca era bueno jalarle la cola al tigre… y Lavi Bookman lo acababa de hacer.

-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Tyki había salido de la habitación molesto y se había encontrado con el general que se acercaba por el pasillo hacia él.

-E de decir que la calidad de tus chicos a juzgar por el nuevo va disminuyendo General-Le dijo Tyki directamente al verlo.

Marian frunció el seño al escuchar eso, ¿Ahora que había hecho Bookman?

- ¿Sucedió algo Tyki san? ¿Tuvo algún inconveniente con Lavi?- Preguntó Marian en tono tranquilo, no debió haber enviado a Lavi, aun era muy nuevo en esto y Tyki Mikk era de sus mejores clientes.

-Si lo tuve, se negó a estar conmigo alguna mierda de que no podía traicionar a Allen etc. etc.-le dijo Tyki frunciendo el seño-siempre pensé que sus chicos eran los mejores tal y como lo es Allen, por eso esta es mi casa de placer favorito y jamás me quejo de los precios aquí, pero veo que no todos son tan excelentes.

Marian alzo una ceja y suspiro, genial perdida de dinero así se traducía todo eso para él.

-Lamento que esto haya sucedido... Lavi está en entrenamiento y aun no sabe acatar órdenes de forma correcta... le daré a Allen en desagravio totalmente gratis esta noche- le ofreció serio bajando con Tyki -los tragos y lo que desee va por parte de la casa- dijo viendo a Allen hablando el pelirrojo- Allen- le llamo sin cambiar su seriedad -sube con Tyki-le ordeno sus ojos le decían a Allen que más valía que fuera especialmente complaciente con el pelirrojo-...y tu- dijo jalando a Lavi que bajo su cabeza... esperando el inevitable castigo- ven conmigo.

Allen miro con lastima a Lavi pero obediente se acerco a Tyki el si estaba bien entrenado. Solo deseaba que el maestro no echara al nuevo a la calle.

-Si viene conmigo Tyki sama le aseguro que nos divertiremos-le sonrió con suavidad dándole una mirada coqueta. Tyki también le devolvió la sonrisa, sonreírle a Allen era algo sencillo y natural el chico era cautivador.

-Tu si eres el mejor pequeño-sonrió tomando la delgada cintura y apoderándose de sus labios, mientras Allen abría su boca para el mansamente sin negarse a su tacto aun cuando se sentía ligeramente mal al ver cuán fácilmente un cliente podía desecharles, aunque no debería extrañarle siempre era así por eso eran prostitutos. Solo sonrió cuando Tyki libero sus labios y tomándolo de la mano lo guio arriba para pasar una larga y placentera noche.

**Continuara… **

** Mika-Lucid199120** -Si asi mismo se escribe XD gracias me alegro que te gustara.

**Yin-Riench**-Bueno yo soy fanática del OoC lo admito pero en este fic e estado muy pendiente de no caer en el OoC de echo Mika-Lucid es la que me ayuda en cada capitulo con eso. El Único que en un momento dado caerá por ahora en el OoC es Lavi con la que se a buscado de parte de Cross para el próximo capitulo. Pero creo que logre aselo perfectamente entendible teniendo en cuenta lo que le va a pasar y sera solo temporal por que como dice Cross la memoria para recordar las consecuencias de un castigo para Lavi son a corto plaso XD

-o-o-o-

Me disculpo, se que este capitulo tocaba el domingo pero aunque yo los tengo listo mi beta tiene una vida y estuvo ocupada el fin de semana asi que recien hoy me pudo pasar el capitulo y aqui estoy yo subiendolo. Que significa eso? que todas las actualisaciones van a estar atrasadas por un dia. Esta semana estare subiendo (si todo sale bien recuerden que mi beta tiene vida y aunque yo tambien aqui solo hablo de los capitulos que ya tengo listos para actualisacion ^^)

**El arcobaleno**, Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic. -Martes

**Tesoro de Guerra**, D Gray Man Fic- Jueves

**De Mi Propiedad**, Harry Potter fic. –Viernes

**Los 4 Varia**, Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fic-Sabado

**Tenno**, Harry Potter Fic-Domingo

Ahora espero vuestro comentario y que les paresio este segundo capitulo por que ya no se si mi fic es muy malo o solo es que mis lectores son muy vagos.

Gracias por leer en el otro capitulo el castigo de Lavi a manos de Cross.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Reacción**

Lavi Bookman fue jalado a la habitación de su jefe y no pudo negar que sintió miedo cuando fue arrojado a la amplia cama de este.

-Tú te lo buscaste Lavi… si quieres culpar a alguien de esto… debería ser a ti mismo-le dijo quitándose el cinturón mientras el pelirrojo más joven palidecía. Lavi le observo quitarse el cinturón seguido de la chaqueta mientras se ponía pálido, ese era uno de los días en que Cross vestía ropa occidental y no oriental.

-Jefe yo... lo siento-trago saliva aunque sabía dentro de sí que ya era tarde para disculparse.

-Un lo siento no me devolverá ése dinero –le aseguro Cross haciendo sonar el cinturón fuertemente -Se ve que aún no entiendes como es aquí, tendré que enseñarte a las malas Lavi porque es obvio que a las buenas no lo captas-le dijo notando que el menor hacia ademan de levantarse de la cama. Instinto de supervivencia pensó divertido mientas se abalanzaba sobre él para impedírselo, sosteniendo fuertemente sus manos.-Realmente necesitas un buen escarmiento, tal vez así entiendas bien cuál es tu posición de una buena vez por todas-le aseguro mientras con el cinturón que aún mantenía en su mano ató sus muñecas a la cama. Hiso la atadura tan apretada que lastimaban un tanto su piel-Después de éste día te juro que no pensarás en darme más problemas.-aseguro.

Lavi trago saliva estaba jodido completamente jodido y sabia que rogar piedad no le serviría de nada a Cross no le gustaba perder dinero y él lo había hecho perder mucho dinero no solo el que pagarían por el si no el que hubiese podido ganar Allen esa noche que había terminado siendo dado por cuenta de la casa para arreglar el desagravio que él había causado.

-No volverá a suceder jefe-juro el menor de todos modos tragando saliva ante el cabreo que se cargaba Cross. De mas esta decir que su juramente no sirvió de nada, Marian le dio una tremenda bofetada que hiso sus oídos zumbar.

-No te he dicho que hables, si no quieres que te arranque ésa lengua que solo te sirve para causarme problemas más vale que no digas nada Lavi Bookman. –le advirtió cortante mientras se levantaba buscando algo en la habitación, sin que el chico pudiera ver que era.-Si te portaras tan bien como los demás no tendríamos que llegar a tanto, ¿sabes?-Hizo sonar lo que ahora Lavi noto que era un fuete -Eres como un animalito, rebelde al inicio, pero eso pronto se te quitará.

-Jefe-susurro aun cuando momentos antes le había dado un bofetón por hablar cuando no debía pero como no hacerlo cuando su jefe tenía una fusta en la mano y le miraba con tal sadismo.

-Se ve que no aprendes todavía -Le dio el primer golpe en uno de sus muslos dejando una marca bastante roja -Ay Lavi, necesitas tanto entrenamiento... pero te puliré y te are una joya eterna de este lugar- le aseguro golpeándolo nuevamente con la fusta. Cross disfrutaba ver como el pelirrojo se retorcía de dolor bajo el golpe de la fusta y como la piel se coloreaba de rosado bajo los golpes.

-ahh-grito con dolor el pelirrojo con el cabello más corto sin poderlo evitar. Los golpes de la fusta se sucedieron uno detrás de otro después del primero se había mordido el labio para no gritar pero luego del décimo golpe no pudo evitar volver a gritar. -jefe por favor no más-le suplico.

-¿No más? Pero si apenas empezamos, míralo como parte de tu entrenamiento, aún tienes mucho que aprender –le dijo con sadismo mientras abría una caja que mantenía en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, mostrando los artefactos que había ahí -Mmm... Veamos... ¿Con que podemos empezar?

Los ojos verdes de Lavi se abrieron enormemente al ver los "juguetes" que tenía su jefe ahí. Oh cielos estaba jodido completamente jodido en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Mmm... No debería romperte tan rápido, aun falta que reúnas tu cuota de la semana... Aunque bueno, mientras más rápido te eduque mejor –le aseguro tomando de un extremo unas bolas chinas -Sabes para que son, ¿no? Las has visto antes.

-Si jefe-dijo pálido-jefe yo entendí de verdad entendí no volverá a pasar-suplico Lavi inútilmente. Cross sabia que el tenia demasiado temperamento o le enseñaba bien o pronto olvidaría la lección.

-Que bueno que aprendiste, pero no podemos dejar la lección a medias ahí que completarla -Sonrió de medio lado el mayor, realmente daba escalofríos. El mayor acercó separándole las piernas de golpe e inspeccionando su entrada bruscamente con sus dedos.-Sí que estás muy cerrado.-comento. Y claro que lo estaba Lavi solo tomaba clientes... pequeños para sí y era muy selectivo a la hora de elegir por lo mismo no ganaba tanto como Bak, como Allen o como los gemelos Jasdero y Devit o cualquier otro de los prostitutos bajo las ordenes de Cross.-No está bien así, necesitamos abrirte mas –dijo metiéndole un par de dedos dentro para dilatarlo-los clientes te necesitan más flexible… así que flojito y cooperando o te dolerá mas-le aseguro -Bueno, parece que ya pueden empezar a entrar -Sonrió sacando sus dedos observando cómo se cerraba, acomodó una de las bolas empujándola dentro -Mira nada mas como te la tragas, anqué lo niegues es obvio que te gusta, después de todo tienes alma de puta.

Lavi se mordió el labio sabiendo que no tenia salida después de todo el se lo había buscado así que solo le quedaba aguantar, el no tenía alma de puta, la vida lo había hecho puta sin dejarle otra opción.

Cross empujo otra de las bolas chinas dentro observando su expresión.

-Vamos, no te reprimas, sabes que incluso en algún punto lo deseabas, por eso tu actitud. Estabas buscando que te castigara como un niño buscando la atención de su padre.

Eso no era cierto. El no deseaba un castigo aunque se lo había buscado a pulso, así que ahora solo le quedaba aguantar y rogar que pronto llegara el final de este.

-Sí que tu culo es goloso, mira nada mas como se las traga –Le comento introduciendo dos bolitas más. Se apartó dejándole ver su propio reflejo en el espejo del frente con cuatro bolas chinas llenando su entrada.

-Jefe... por favor-susurro Lavi nuevamente aun cuando sabía que era inútil.

-No aprendes a escuchar órdenes, ¿cierto? Eso se debe arreglar -Terminaba de desvestirse ante él -¿Sabes cuánto puedo abrirte?-Lavi trago saliva casi con pánico el pene del jefe era el más grande de cuantos había recibido en su vida de prostituto. Si su jefe le metía esa cosa... le rompería el culo. -Mmm... Si abrimos un poco mas es posible que entre... ¿Tú qué crees? -Sonreía sádico, realmente deseaba partirlo en el fondo de sí.

-Jefe- susurro sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para negarse aunque dentro de sí sentía el estomago revuelto por el miedo. Cross le abrió mas las piernas posando la punta en su entrada ya llena por las bolas chinas.

-Esto sí que estará bastante bueno... -Sonrió antes de meterse completo de una sola vez empujando las bolas mas dentro del ano del pelirrojo.

-¡Ahhh!- esta vez grito tan fuerte que de seguro se lastimo las cuerdas vocales. No había estado lo suficientemente dilatado y la brusca penetración estando ya lleno le había producido un desgarre en el ano, aunque por otro lado la sangre le ayudo a lubricar lo que hacía algo menos doloroso los movimientos del mayor dentro de él.

Cross se movía sin ninguna cuidado después de todo para Lavi la noche apenas comenzaba dejaría la lección bien grabada en la cabecita del menor… al menos por una buena temporada, Lavi tenía demasiado carácter como para estar suavizado permanentemente después de una… lección.

-o-o-o-o-

Marian Cross entro a la recamara de su joya, viéndole en la cama luego de haber satisfecho al cliente esa noche.

-Tiky san, espero que el agravio haya sido resarcido- dijo Marian.

-Con creces- aseguro Tiky con una sonrisa relajada Allen sin duda tenía un culo y una boquita divinas. Tiky acaricio las redondeces que habían cobijado su polla casi toda la noche antes de pellizcarlas-Allen podría de buen humor a cualquiera-le aseguró-aunque aún sigo sintiendo curiosidad por tu nuevo chico y me gustaría probarlo-le dijo Tiky mientras Allen cerraba sus ojitos fingiendo que no le dolían las palabras de Tiky, solo era curiosidad, después volvería a él como siempre hacia, también había probado a Bak y había vuelto a él era lo mismo con Lavi, se trato de convencer a sí mismo, aunque no estaba tan seguro esta vez. Tiky miraba a Lavi con mucha más intensidad de con la que alguna vez le había visto a él.

-Venga en una semana y Lavi le atenderá perfectamente- dijo Marian con una sonrisa. Claro por qué Lavi debía guardar reposo por lo menos un par de día para recuperarse de su… castigo - se que aprendió la lección y le atenderá perfectamente.

-Bien esperemos que así sea-asintió Tiky levantándose y comenzado a vestirse, Allen se sentó en la cama observándole vestirse.

-Espero verle pronto Tiky sama-le sonrió Allen coquetamente.

-Sin duda lo harás-se inclinó Tiky a besar los labios como cerezas que también conocía-General-le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a este a modo de despedida antes de salir.

Allen extendió su mano para tomar su bata después que el moreno salió, su kimono azul y plateado olvidado en el suelo. Había sido un regalo de Tiky hacia algunas semanas atrás.

-Allen báñate y ve a mi habitación, atiende a Lavi- dijo saliendo de allí, Bak ni Allen habían necesitado ningún castigo tan significativo como el que se había ganado Lavi. Si alguna vez habían hecho alguna tontería que había ameritado un ligero castigo, un bofetón, una regañina incluso el quitarles la cena como castigo pero nunca habían dado tantos problemas como Lavi, si el chico no fuera tan hermoso y tuviera tanto potencial, Cross le echaría a la inclemente calle de donde lo rescato.

-De acuerdo maestro, iré en unos momentos-dijo preocupado por el pelirrojo, esperaba que estuviera bien. Se bañó y se puso una cómoda camisola, los kimonos y toda la parafernalia japonesa era para la noche y para cuando salían ya fuera al mercado o a lo que fuera de la casa Cross, el hecho de ser una casa de placeres de típico estilo japonés en Londres era uno de los mayores atractivos de la casa, a la gente le gustaba lo exótico. Vestido con la camisola negra que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos y en pantuflas se dirigió a la habitación de su jefe. La conocía perfectamente, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo ahí cuando Cross le salvo de la calle y le trajo, Marian Cross misma le había enseñado el arte del placer y la seducción para que pudiera sobrevivir. En pocas palabras se podría decir que Marian Cross había sido su primer cliente, el primero que había aceptado voluntariamente en su cama. La habitación era inmensa. Llena de armas de la antigüedad y cuadros, aunque el exterior era japonés e incluso la puerta de la habitación era corrediza imitando el estilo japonés, dentro la habitación era occidental, la cama en el centro de la habitación era cuatro veces más grande que la de sus putitos, abocelados verdes y platas, las sabanas de satín eran negras. En el centro de la cama apenas se escuchaba un suave respirar y un sollozo, el cuerpo de Lavi había sido muy lastimado, moretones, golpes... y también apostaría que un pequeño desgarrón en el ano... el general había sido bien dotado por Dios él lo sabía de sobra.

-No más seré bueno jefe- susurro Lavi como un mantra.

-Oh Lavi santo cielos ¿estás bien?- Allen trepo a la cama de rodillas y le toco -Soy yo Allen, tranquilo todo estará bien-le juro-te voy a curar y te voy a cuidar-le prometió cuando Bak entro en pijama como el.-trae el botiquín-le ordeno al rubio que al ver la seriedad del de cabellos blancos se guardó sus bromas y sus comentarios de listillos para sí y corrió a buscar este.-Oh Lavi, te dije tantas veces que no hicieras enfadar al maestro-suspiro limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas que le cubrían-vas a estar bien-le aseguro.

-No... No ... No mas- dijo tratando de defenderse de Allen sin saber que este no era Marian, la noche le había enseñado a las malas a obedecer...- no más duele... me duele mucho por favor seré bueno jefe lo juro.

-Soy yo Lavi, soy Allen no te voy a hacer daño-le sostuvo las manos para que no se lastimara mas mientras Bak se acercó a prisa a el con el botiquín y al ver el cuerpo del pelirrojo contuvo el aliento no era bueno enfadar al general definitivamente no lo era. Y el que se quejaba de los bofetones que Cross le había dado algunas veces por sus comentarios… no lo volvería a hacer.

Lavi abrió sus ojos verdes al reconocer la vos de Allen en su cansada cabeza.

-No mas Allen por favor... obedeceré seré bueno pero no más... me duele- dijo sintiendo como le abrían las piernas para curarle.

-Ya, ya todo paso el jefe nos envió a curarte y a cuidarte, ya paso tu castigo Lavi-le aseguro Allen abrasándolo contra su pecho y acariciándole el rojo cabello mientras Bak empezaba a curarlo en silencio ni él ni Allen habían tenido nunca un castigo tan duro... aunque claro sus faltas nunca habían sido más graves que jugarle bromas pesadas al servicio y los empleados.-ya chiquitín estas seguro estas con nosotros somos solo Bak y yo-le tranquilizaba Allen de forma cariñosa acunándolo despacio para no lastimarlo más.

Lavi asintió quietecito dejándose curar y tranquilizar le dolía todo, mientras permanecía manso como el agua en brazos de Allen. Claro ese no era Lavi, el no era tan sumiso, pero luego de esa nochecita... mejor obedecía, si el jefe había sido cruel pero ya había acabado. De haber sido echado a la calle eso y cosas peores le pasarían a cada momento y seguro terminaría muriéndose de hambre. Si un cliente decía que saltara el solo debía preguntar ¿Cuan alto?

-Vamos a llevarlo a su habitación-dijo Bak cuando termino de curarle y vendarle.

-Si ve y busca a Marie para que nos ayude a llevarlo-le pidió Allen, Marie Noise era el amable administrador de la casa Cross.

**Continuara…**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas pero esta semana no a sido fácil ni para mi ni para mis betas. De Pescadora que me corrige Tenno (y ya va como par aun mes que lo tiene) no se nada lo ultimo que supe es que estaba teniendo problemas personales. Mitsuko que me corrige la mayoría entre ellos este, esta teniendo problemas en su casa y yo ando vuelta de cabeza con la universidad por eso la tardanza. Pero me acaban de entregar la casa Cross y aquí os los subo y puede que hoy mas tarde me entreguen el arcobaleno si ese es el caso también os los subo hoy mismo ^^**

**Sobre el OOC de Lavi… creo que se entiende después de semejante castigo pero tranquilas volverá a ser el Lavi de siempre como Cross mismo dijo a Lavi no le duran mucho los recuerdos de sus castigos. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Calma**

Cuando Bak bajó a buscar al administrador, le encontró en su despacho. Marie Noise levantó la vista de los papeles que revisaba mirando con curiosidad al rubio.

-¿Qué haces levantando tan temprano, Bak?

-No me he acostado aun. El jefe castigó a Lavi. ¿Podrías ayudarnos a llevarlo a su habitación? Allen y yo le curamos, pero no podemos cargarlo y él no puede caminar-le explicó con un suspiro esperando que les ayudara.

Por lo general Marie era de sus víctimas favoritas a la hora de hacer bromas y puede que aun estuviera algo molesto por lo que le había hecho a sus zapatos la última vez.

-¿Lavi?- preguntó el alto hombre levantándose del puesto y subiendo hasta la habitación del jefe con Bak -Mierda... lo dejó hecho un harapo -susurró alzando al pelirrojo con suavidad -. Vamos, Lavi, estarás bien. Ya pasó todo- le aseguró amablemente.

-Gracias, Marie -le sonrió Allen suavemente -. Por favor, déjele en su habitación. Bak y yo le cuidaremos.

-Sí -asintió el más alto llevándole con suavidad y dejándole en la cama.

-Gracias, Marie -repitió Bak mientras, Allen arropaba a Lavi asegurándole que estaría bien.

-Cuídenle. Si necesitan algo más me lo hacen saber -les dijo con amabilidad pensando que al jefe se le había pasado la mano con el castigo del nuevo, pero él no podía decir nada ni hacer nada. Nadie en su sano juicio interrogaba al General.

-Lavi rechazó a uno de nuestros mejores clientes; por eso el jefe se enfadó -le explicó Allen a Marie al ver la curiosidad de este y que no se atrevía a preguntar –Lavi aun es muy inocente y nuevo en esta vida, a veces olvida que somos sólo putas -suspiró el de cabellos blancos y menor estatura.

-Lo siento por Lavi, aunque el hecho que tengas que entregar tu cuerpo no significa que no te enamores o no sientas -dijo comprensivamente el gran hombre.

-Enamorarnos o sentir sólo produce dolor, Lavi haría bien en entenderlo -dijo Bak -. Yo sólo amo cuando me pagan -dijo con dureza el hermoso rubio. Su vida en la calle antes de llegar a las manos del jefe, que por duro que pareciera le había dado un techo un hogar, entrenamiento y una vida mejor, le había enseñado a endurecer el corazón.

-Sí, Bak, pero... son personas... no son maquinas -le recordó Marie –. Bueno será mejor que me retire y vuelva a mi trabajo -suspiró.

-Gracias por tu ayuda de nuevo, Marie.

-No te preocupes, Bak, después de todo lo único que realmente tenemos es a nosotros. Somos una familia, retorcida y especial, pero familia. Díganle a Lavi que la próxima vez atienda a los clientes, no importa si son feos o no -les recomendó pensando que ese era el motivo por el cual no había aceptado al cliente rechazado.

-Se lo diremos -le prometió Allen.

Marie asintió una última vez y salió de allí.

Lavi entró en fiebres en las siguientes dos noches. A la tercera ya estaba mejor y más repuesto, no se veían los golpes, después de todo, Cross no era tan imbécil como para dañar su mercancía y sabía como y donde golpear para no arruinar la piel de sus chicos, su ano aun dolía por la violación, tanto que no se levantaba a defecar, así que Marian decidió que lo mejor eran los enemas. Además, así mantenía el estomago vacio para sus clientes.

Lavi estaba tomando un jugo junto con Allen cuando entró el General.

-Mañana viene Tiky así que le atenderás excelentemente -le ordenó. Lavi le vio con miedo. El jefe había dicho que le daría una semana libre para recuperarse y sólo habían pasado cuatro días, pero después de lo vivido no pensaba decir ni pio ante los dictámenes de Marian Cross. El pelirrojo se retrajo contra Allen y asintió.

-Bien maestro -suspiró Allen -Lavi lo atenderá bien. Ya lo hemos hablado ¿Verdad, Lavi? -le preguntó al pelirrojo que asintió -Lavi no se volverá a portar mal -. Lo prometió por si mismo.

-Seré bueno, Jefe -aseguró mirando al suelo.

-Eso espero, Lavi. No me gustaría tener que volver a... castigarte -le dijo mirándole- . No comerás nada hoy, solo líquidos así estarás más preparado para mañana. Total, vas por parte de la casa en esta ocasión.

-Pero Maestro, Tyki sama tiene muchas energías, Lavi necesitara tener fuerzas si pretende cumplirle bien toda la noche -le aseguró Allen, conocedor del tema.

-Pues se aguanta y si se desmaya se ganara otro castigo -aseguró Cross haciendo palidecer al pelirrojo más joven.

-De acuerdo, maestro -suspiro Allen, le daría algunas vitaminas a Lavi para que se mantuviera.

Marian miró a Allen suavizando un poco su expresión.

-Ya no discutas conmigo y más bien dile como le gusta a Tyki el sexo, para que no lo vaya a enojar de nuevo. Después de todo sólo es un tonto capricho y una nueva cara bonita, hasta regresar a tus piernas como siempre hace, Allen -le aseguró.

Allen asintió bajando su mirada.

-Le diré como entretener a Tyki sama -le prometió.

-Eso estará bien, no por nada eres el diamante de esta casa -dijo sonriendo a Allen y saliendo. Cuando lo hiso Lavi se echó a temblar.

-No quiero, no quiero, Allen. A ti te duele, él es tuyo ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

-Lavi ¿Es que no aprendes? No cuestiones al maestro -le pidió con suavidad -. Y Tyki sama no es mío, nunca lo ha sido ni lo será. Soy una puta y lo tengo muy claro-le tranquilizó -. Debes hacerlo porque es nuestro trabajo, yo no amo a Tyki sama, sólo le tengo cariño por qué ha sido mi mejor cliente por mucho tiempo. Es amable conmigo, siempre se preocupa por que yo también disfrute el sexo y siempre me hace regalos, pero nada más -le aseguró.

-Pero tus ojos muestran dolor... yo no quiero causarte dolor -Confesó Lavi.

-Pero no es por lo que tú crees. Es sólo que… fui ingenuo creí que Tyki sama era especial, pero sólo es un cliente más y sólo me ve como lo que soy, una prostituta por la que se paga y se puede cambiar en cualquier instante. Me causaría mucho más dolor que el jefe te volviera a castigar, así que por favor, Lavi sé obediente -le pidió.

-Aun me duele el culo después del castigo del jefe. ¿Qué tal es Lord Mikk? ¿La tiene tan grande como el jefe? -preguntó preocupado -Me han tocado clientes que no son demasiado dotados y que se corren rápido –confesó,, pues esos eran los clientes que prefería.

-Bueno el maestro es un poco más ancho pero la verdad es que Tiky sama no tiene nada que envidiarle y es muy resistente. No es de los que se corren rápido –Le confesó -, pero es amable si eres complaciente con él y te dará placer -le animó.

-Pero me dolerá ¿Verdad? Como con el jefe -suspiró.

-No tanto. Seguramente Tyki te pondrá lubricante y te estirara amablemente antes -le tranquilizó acariciando su rojo cabello -. Él es un amante atento y amable.

-Pero a él también lo enojé ¿Si hago todo mal y no me vuelve a llamar? Eso estaría bien ¿Verdad?

-En primera Tyki no es rencoroso y en segunda no, no estaría bien, porque Marian se enteraría y se molestaría -le aseguro -y no creo que tú quieras otro castigo ¿Verdad? Ni tú puedes ser tan masoquista, Lavi.

-Entonces debo atenderlo bien –suspiró. No, ni él era tan masoquista a decir verdad.

-Además, Lavi, Tyki-sama deja mucho dinero aquí, no lo olvides-le pidió.

Lavi asintió esperando en el fondo de sí que no llegara el inevitable mañana... pero los deseos no se vuelven realidades, más si eres un simple muchacho que vende su cuerpo al mejor postor, así que ahora sólo estaba arreglándose frente al espejo. Allen le había dado vitaminas y una pastita para permanecer activo y despierto. Se miró por decima tercera vez al espejo. El cabello atado en un raro y complicado moño, el kimono rojo tradicional y los labios levemente maquillados con algo de brillo.

-Perfecto. Te vez precioso y le dejaras sin aliento -le animó Allen pellizcando sus mejillas para darles color. Él también estaba listo ya para bajar. Esta vez su kimono era en diferentes tonos de azul.

-Esa no es la idea. La idea es que me vea horrible y regrese contigo. Siento que te traiciono -susurró bajando con Allen después de ponerse los zapatos de madera.

-Ya te dije que no fueras tonto. No me traicionas, así que pórtate bien porque el jefe te estará observando como un halcón sin duda -le aseguró Allen.

-Lo sé -asintió Lavi yendo hasta donde estaba Marian acompañado del hombre que estaba empezando odiar por su egoísmo.

Marian vio a sus hermosas adquisiciones, a Lavi le quedaba perfecto el traje y las joyas que le había comprado. Puliéndolo estaría un día costando igual que Allen y Bak.

-Tyki-san. Aquí esta Lavi a su completo servicio -le señaló Marian.

-Joven -tomó la mano de Lavi besándola -. Hoy luces hermoso -le alagó y le sonrió a Allen dándole un piquito -. Tú también estás tan hermoso como siempre, pequeña flor -le saludó antes de ofrecerle su brazo a Lavi para llevárselo.

Lavi suspiró mirando de reojo a Allen, pero la mirada peligrosa del general le hizo temblar, así que aceptó el brazo subiendo por las escaleras.

-No sea tan duro, jefe. Lavi hará un buen trabajo esta vez -le dijo Allen haciéndole una reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia los demás clientes.

**Continuará… **

**Lette-**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar es lindo que aunque sea una sola persona alguien lea ^^


End file.
